The Fall
by paliandro
Summary: A story about the Paladin/Dark Knight Cecil, and changes around him.....M for violence. Thanks to everyone who are helping me with my first fic!
1. The Fall

Everything in this text belongs to their respective owners, in this case, pretty much Square-Enix.

Constructive critisism would be appreciated, especially since this is my first story thing i have written, ever.

* * *

Cecil was walking towards a crater in the moon, there was no wind, but he could feel that the temperature was unusually cold. Earlier he had received a letter from Golbez where he had stated that he needed to talk to him about something urgent, Cecil was worried. Unnerving thoughts about what might be the problem crossed his mind as his feet pressed prints into the wide empty barren land he was walking. Soon he came to the edge of the crater, it was immense in its size and he could hear speech coming from its centre, he could see Golbez was not alone.

Cecil was shocked. As he gazed to the center of the crater he could see his beloved brother lying under a huge amount of rubble, and under him there was a small reddish puddle. Cecil could feel how his heart started to beat so hard it felt like his chest would explode, before he even knew it he had started to run toward the center of the crater. "Brother!" Cecil yelled while drawing his paladin sword ready. As he was running he saw how Golbez rose from the crater, most of his armor had been destroyed. Cecil watched as his light hair was whipping the air surrounding him while he ascended with the huge rocks he had just been buried under. As the man who once had clad himself in the darkness rose into the air Cecil could see his big brothers adversary, Kuja. "Cecil! Stay away from this!" Golbez roared while flinging the boulders to block the path of his little brother. Cecil started to climb the rocks while the only thing in his mind was a screaming voice that told him that he had to save his relative, by any means necessary. His eyes were blinded by the flashes of magic and his ears felt like they were going to burst from the sound of the many explosions. As he got on top of the rocks his eyes widened. His only brother was falling from the sky fast; pieces of armor were being left behind as well as lots of blood. Above Golbez, the narcissistic mage was gasping from delight. "Your end is here, traitor!" Kuja yelled while the orbs of light that surrounded him flew high into the sky causing an explosion of purple light. For a while it was silent, but right after Golbez had crashed to the ground a rain came from the sky, a rain of destructive and beautiful energy. "Fear the wrath of Ultima!" Kuja yelled at Golbez while the whole crater was shattered under the magical rain.

Cecil was crawling out from the rubble of the devastated crater. As he got up he started to run to the centre only to witness the remains of his brother. The paladin looked at the upper body of his brother; the lower parts were nowhere to be found. As tears fell from Cecil's eyes dark thoughts filled his mind. He would make Kuja pay, dearly. While the paladin's armor was shattering off from Cecil, revealing the mask of the dark knight, Kuja descended from the sky. "Hmm, did our beautiful white knight lose something?" Kuja asked while smiling sadistically. "The tears fall, they know that in vain is your call, and while the light of the rising sun lights your eyes, the happiness of your life dies". Kuja was clearly enjoying himself. Suddenly Cecil, now surrounded by the dark knight's armor, charged towards Kuja, his blade ready to cut the flesh of his brother's murderer. Kuja dodged the mad attack easily and threw a fiery explosion, sending Cecil flying towards rocks. Cecil rose from the rubble; the upper half of his mask had been blown off, now only hiding his mouth. Before Kuja even noticed it there was a black lighting heading towards him, soon Kuja found himself nailed to a stone from his hand, with Cecil's spear. Kuja turned his frightened gaze to the dark knight that was approaching him, flaming with darkness and his black sword drawn out. Kuja was trying to break himself free from the spear, but managed only to worsen his wound, a chocking hand grabbed his throat. Kuja gazed at his dark opponent again and his eyes widened from absolute terror, in the free hand of the dark knight there was an orb of black fire that was slowly approaching the mages face. Screams of agony filled the air of the destroyed area as the flames were pushed towards Kuja's face. After tormenting his prey a while, Cecil crashed the rest of the dark orb into the defenseless mages head, sending him flying trough the stone in an explosion of negative energy.

As Cecil walked towards his prey he could hear its agonized screams. "You have ruined my face!" Kuja screamed at the dark knight, but his screams perished quickly as he felt how his tormentors black spear pierced his stomach. Kuja just stared to the dark knight's weapon in his stomach, though soon his screams started again, now representing the ultimate agony one could suffer as Cecil started to remove the spear, slowly rotating it at the same time. As the spear came out from the mages stomach, so did a huge amount of blood and some intestines. Kuja coughed up a surprisingly large amount of blood on his pale skin and tried to see his tormentors face but didn't have the strength to move his head. He was afraid, terribly afraid, could this be his end? Could this be where he dies? He knew he didn't want to die, but he also knew that in his current condition it was all up to the dark knight to decide about his life. He hated to be this much out of control, being this defenseless frightened him like nothing before. His thoughts were quickly halted as he felt the black sword's edge under his right arm; with one quick slash it was gone, leaving only a great amount of blood behind. The mage was too tired to scream anymore, he didn't have the strength nor will to do so. As he was dropped to the bloody puddle under him he could see how the former paladin raised his cursed steel above his head and how it ignited into an inferno of shadows. "Do you fear, Kuja?" Cecil asked with a cold, almost sadistic tone. Kuja just nodded his head a little bit and coughed more blood up. "Good" Cecil said and destroyed the life that had just recently taken the life of his brother.


	2. The Shattering

Cecil was walking on the watery surface of the endless plains where the Throne of Cosmos resided, towards the camp where he had left Tidus and Firion. Cecil felt how his body was incredibly tired after his fight with the mage. Soon he noticed that there was another camp right next to it. As he got near them he soon was greeted by Firion's gentle smile," Cecil, it's truly good to have you back, we have been waiting for you." Cecil just nodded his head and continued walking. "Cecil…Is that blood all over your armor?" Firion asked with a seriously worried tone in his voice," Did something happen between you and Golbez? Is he…" "Golbez is dead." Cecil replied in an empty tone and sat, looking for something to eat. Firion was surprised by the tone in the dark knight's voice and decided it would be best to talk about the matter later. "So…umm…We met Zidane, Bartz and Squall and decided to camp here, Bartz and Zidane said they had found a river nearby and are trying to catch us some fish for dinner and Squall and Tidus went to spar under that hill." Firion said while pointing to different directions. Cecil just nodded his head again. He looked at Firion. The man had laid his arsenal of weaponry next to him, along with some more uncomfortable pieces of armor. He had a great amount of concern in his eyes. Yet Cecil's heart didn't respond. It was silent for a long while, which clearly made the weapon master feel uncomfortable. Cecil thought he saw a glimpse of fear in the eyes of the other warrior, though his thoughts were quickly broken along with the silence as the yells of two young boys echoed to the camp; food had arrived. As they sat around a fire, eating, Cecil noticed concern that he had witnessed in Firion around the two who had just arrived. "Umm..." Zidane started with a tone that told clearly how uncertain he was about his own words. Before the thief had a chance to say anything Cecil rose and decided to walk towards the river. "I'll go wash the blood off" he said and continued walking. "Be sure to head back before it gets dark!" Firion yelled to the dark knights back.

As Cecil came to the river he sat and just stared at his own reflection and realized; the blood had already dried all over his armor and weapons. A loud sigh came out of the white haired mans lips. "Don't mope around that much". Cecil was surprised heavily, his reflection in the river had started to talk to him in a seriously familiar voice, and Cecil just couldn't get it into his head whose voice it was. "It is true that you lost your bother, but it probably was inevitable since he was a traitor among the troops of Chaos." the reflection continued his speech to Cecil in a more concerned tone. "You shouldn't blame yourself, more like you should blame Cosmos for bringing you into this fragmented world, yes, and maybe you should even blame this world." Cecil rose away from the reflection but the reflection didn't halt the flow of its words. "You took down Kuja easily by yourself; it is a clear proof of your strength. You are powerful, your comrades know that, and they are afraid of this power." The dark knight shouted to the reflection with anger "My comrades care about me; I could see the concern in their eyes!" Cecil watched at his smiling reflection with anger. Soon to the surface of the river, right next to the white haired face appeared a face that was made from a substance that was mostly like a crystal of some sorts, the face of a manikin. Cecil didn't hesitate to attack, and after just one fierce blow of his spear he witnessed how the manikin crumbled into shards and fragments.

As Cecil walked towards to the camp he could hear how the voice continued in his head "They are only concerned about their selves, in truth they fear and hate you, for you are one who is half dark, also you have great power, as you just proved in taking down that manikin easily. A part of you belongs to the side of Chaos and they know that. Now that they think you have killed your own brother they will fear you even more, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to get rid of you, maybe send someone who would fit as an assassin even. Those who walk the path of the light will always fear the shadows of dark." A lone tear came out from the dark knights' eyes as he started to doubt how trustworthy his comrades would actually be. Cecil's thoughts were halted has he heard a voice coming towards him.

"Cecil, can I have a word with you?" As Cecil looked at the approaching Zidane the words "someone who would fit as an assassin" echoed through his head. "Zidane, what do you want?" Cecil asked and readied himself to take out his arm if there would be any need. "I just wanted to tell you that" Zidane started with an uneasy expression on his face. After a heavy sigh Zidane continued "I'll have to fight my brother too someday in the future. " The expression on the thief's face turned a bit towards that of sorrow while the thief released another sigh. "Also, I think I actually care about him more then I would like to admit." Zidane sat to the ground with hints of embarrassment on his young face. Cecil started speaking with a tone that didn't lie about the anguish he felt. "I killed your brother. Zidane, this blood on my armor belonged to Kuja." ZIdane jumped up with his daggers ready in his hands and his eyes blazing with wrath. "You monster, first you take the life of your won kin, and now you take away my brother!" Zidane leaped towards Cecil, but his attack was easily dodged by the dark knight. "Listen to me Zidane!" Cecil yelled to the thief while fiercely blocking the tailed boy's fast attacks. "Shut up you traitor!" Zidane yelled at Cecil and managed to jump above Cecil, going for the opening that had been left there. Cecil felt how something sharp slashed too near his head. Zidane landed behind Cecil, noticing that his hit had been a miss. All around Cecil and Zidane there were beautiful white threads of hair lying on the ground, accompanied by blue pearls and and a former blue bandanna. Cecil noticed that he had a small cut on his head, nothing bad though; the thief had barely missed the attack. Cecil couldn't believe it; the thief had seriously tried to kill him. He felt like all threads of sanity and well being was being replaced with a sickening feeling of hate. His comrades whom he had trusted with his life were now trying to take the very same life away from him. "I won't die like my brother did!" The dark knight yelled and charged towards the astonished thief. "Cecil, what did you s…." Zidane's sentence was cut short by a black spear that pierced his spine. From the young boy's mouth flew a scream only a young boy could do. It was filled with terror and agony. The dark knight pulled his weapon out of Zidanes body which collapsed to the ground. The eyes of that wounded body were wide open with fear, salty tears flowing freely. Zidane tried to get back up, even if the sheer amount of pain wouldn't had done that impossible the thief soon noticed he couldn't move his legs. He felt he couldn't breathe; his mouth gasping in the air like a fish on dry land. While struggling against the boiling feeling in his insides he managed to roll over seeing dimly the dark figure of his murdered. Zidane tried to question the act that had been done to him but he couldn't do anything then just babble something that was nowhere near actual speech. As the boy lied in his own sticky blood he started to feel how the unbearable agony started to slowly fade, how it felt like he was slipping away from the world, to something comfortable. Soon Zidane fell asleep, never to wake up again.

Cecil stood silent with his back turned to his victim. He felt like the world had just collapsed around him, he didn't have anything left. As the tears in his eyes started to be replaced with anger towards this world, and towards the gods, he knew his days as a knight fighting for light were far over now. Cecil took the crystal he had received from his brother a while ago and dropped it to the ground that was filled with blood and hair. As he heard the worried yells of his former comrades closing in, he forced the sword of his abandoned half of light into his hand and shattered the crystal into pieces. As the lone warrior started to walk away from this sacred place he knew his former friends would try to stop him. He pulled the black sword out and slashed the ground in a swift movement, exploding it to a wall of dark fire, blocking the path of his former allies. As he heard the shouts of the warriors behind him Cecil walked away, disappearing to the shadows.


	3. The Dream

Cecil was walking towards a huge and expensively decorated door, which was old. As Cecil opened the door he stepped into a room with a long red carpet going across the room, which had huge columns on both side of it, to the other side where stood a throne made out of stone. Cecil had stepped into the throne room of the old Chaos shrine.

Cecil looked around the room and noticed that many of the warriors of Chaos had gathered there; at the left side of the throne, behind a column stood a man he believed to be the father of Tidus; Jecht. Also on the left side of the throne stood a man with long silver hair, who he thought was Sephiroth. And on the right side of the throne was ExDeath, with whom Cecil had already crossed paths with once. On the right side of the room there was also a clown looking man and an old woman with silver hair and black wings. Cecil's eyes wandered back to the throne and stared at a man dressed in yellow sitting on the throne in a manner that was highly egoistic. He guessed this was the Emperor he had heard about from Firion. Cecil's eyes narrowed a bit as he started to walk towards him.

"So, Cecil, you decided to join our small group?" Emperor asked with an irritatingly pleased tone in his voice.

Cecil rushed towards Emperor and grabbed him by his throat, raising him high into the air. This was the voice that had been talking to him at the river, Cecil was certain of it. But before he had the chance to even tighten his grip he felt a cold edge that was sharper than a razor against his neck; Sephiroth had raised his blade to defend Emperor.

"Ah, Sephiroth, why would you do this life saving deed?" the man in yellow asked him while smiling in a way that told of absolute superiority.

Sephiroth lowered his long sword as Cecil let go of Emperor. As the silver haired man walked towards the door to leave the room he said without even turning to face them: "Nothing personal Mateus, I just don't want to be caught in the battle for power that would break loose if you died."

At the moment Sephiroth left the room ExDeath raised his voice to Emperor: "Why is the brother of the betrayer in here? Emperor, what is the meaning of this?"

Before Emperor managed to answer had the lady with wings floated towards the one with a blue armor and started to speak: "ExDeath, I believe you do not have any business with dear Mateus' plans for this young man. Besides, Mateus is the one man even I would doubt to challenge to a game of chess. I have no disbelief in his skills."

"You are absolutely right, Ultimecia." Emperor replied to the lady."But, may I ask you all to leave this room? I would like to have a word with our new comrade; besides, I believe you all have tasks that need to be accomplished."

As the warriors of Chaos left the room Emperor rose and looked Cecil straight in the eye, Cecil felt like he could see all of his memories, every bit of his soul and everything he held in his heart.

"You wanted to say something?" Cecil asked while turning his back to the Emperor. It didn't help the feeling that those eyes were reading everything about him.

"Yes, Cecil, I just wanted to make sure that you are sure about joining us?" Emperor asked with an extremely pleased voice.

"If I were not sure I believe I wouldn't be here, just let me go to my room, I'm tired" Cecil replied while starting to walk away.

"You know, 'Emperor' isn't just a nickname. I assume you know how to act in the presence of a ruler, yes?" Emperor's voice felt like it was drilling into Cecil's skull.

Cecil walked to the door and left without saying a word.

As Cecil went to sleep he was bothered by an anguishing dream:

Cecil was on the moon where he saw Golbez. Cecil started to run towards him but suddenly he noticed that he had penetrated Golbez with his spear.

The armored man fell to the ground while his innards slowly started to drift out of his body and thick blood started to spread from all the holes of his armor.

Cecil tried to lift him but all he managed to do was dirtying his hands with his brother's blood.

Cecil started to run away from the corpse of his kin. Cecil ran and ran and suddenly he noticed he was in a room filled with light and warmth.

He heard a caring voice calling to him and the voice felt like it was erasing the memories of his brother's murder and cleansing his hands. Cecil walked towards a horned slim figure that was sitting in the room and laid his head on Emperors lap. Cecil wished he could stay there for an eternity as the rays of light devoured him fully.


	4. The Hate

Three weeks later:

Sephiroth was standing on one of the floating platforms in the planet's core area. The dark knight approached the silver haired man and drew his weapon ready.

"You wish to fight me?" Sephiroth asked in a tone that told Cecil how uninterested he was, without turning to face him.

"I will ask you to join his highness' cause once more or I'll have to use force." Cecil replied while readying himself for a possible battle.

Cecil saw an quick, blinding flash, and the next thing he noticed was that Sephiroth's face was right in front of his own, his Masamune going along the dark knights body, keeping it and his weapon completely still.

"Fighting you would only dull my blade." Sephiroth said while staring deep into Cecils eyes with his sharp cat like pupils. Shivers went along Cecil's spine.

Sephiroth withdrew from attacking again and walked to the edge of the platform. He stared to the glow down below them he suddenly released his wing.

The dark knight approached Sephiroth carefully while few black feathers circled them in the air, "Sephiroth, why won't you join his highness?"

"The side of Chaos is filled with monsters that have lost their honor." The one winged angel said and rose to the air, leaving Cecil alone on the platform, clearly disturbed by his words.

* * *

Cecil was kneeling in front of Emperor in the Pandemonium, telling him about the incident with Sephiroth.

"Cecil, you are troubled by Sephiroth's words, am I right?" Emperor said with an overly friendly tone echoing from his speech.

"Y-yes, I was just thinking that what he meant when he said that we have lost our honor." Cecil replied while keeping his head down.

Emperor took a gentle grip of Cecil's jaw and raised it so that they stared at each other's eyes. "Cecil, I probably have lost my honor since I'm taking care of you. I am a ruler yet I treasure one man above the others and shouldn't one fit to rule think of everyone equally? But you haven't lost your honor."

The dark knight felt like the words that came from the other mans mouth filled his veins and bones with warmth that made its way eventually everywhere, he felt like he could trust the other man in any way possible.

"Cecil, you are my dark knight, so promise to me, never lose the honor of a knight and follow the orders you are given. I promise I will fulfill your dream and you will never feel pain again."

"Thank you, highness. But I have to tell you, I'm sure that your people are missing you, for you are a great ruler. I believe you have not lost your honor" Cecil replied and left, leaving the smirking Emperor behind. After Cecil had walked a while in the corridors he was cornered by the masculine figure of Jecht.

"Why are you on our side?" Jecht said bluntly while making sure the dark knight couldn't escape.

"It's none of your business" Cecil said while staring towards the wall.

"Hey, I don't know how to say this but, you know, I have family too and… I know these things…are not the easiest ones and… it's hard to lose those you lov…" Jecht was interrupted by a fast fist to his abs from the dark knight.

"You do not know anything about Golbez!" Cecil yelled at Jecht while a black flame formed a sword into the grip of his other hand.

"Damn! Don't you see that Emperors just using you to reach his own goals?" Jecht replied while straightening himself up.

"That Emperor guy is just lying to you!" Jecht's heavy fist hit Cecil, sending the dark knight to the floor.

"I guess talking with you is just a waste of time." Jecht turned his back to Cecil and started to walk away.

Cecil stared at the back of the muscular man and yelled at him: "I don't believe you! He will help me to get my revenge and then none of us has to suffer anymore! Even you should thank me for it!"

Jecht stopped. In a blink of an eye he had crushed his gigantic blade to the wall, one inch away of Cecil's head.

"Get revenge? Get revenge from whom?" Jecht asked while staring at the dark knight.

"Cosmos! His highness told me that it is her fault I'm trapped in this world, and if I killed her it would all go away!" Cecil screamed with his eyes igniting with hatred.

Jecht sighed heavily while pulling his sword out of the wall. "Kid, killing Cosmos won't do you any good."

Cecil rose up and walked next to Jecht. "Don't get into my way anymore" Cecil said to him and walked away.

Jecht stared at Cecil until he had turned around the corner and disappeared. "Damn, I guess you are lost in your hatred." Jecht said quietly and left the place before he would run into Emperor.


	5. The Clash

It was raining.

Cecil stood on the cliffs where Squall and Sephiroth had clashed during the attack of Chaos' troops, cuts and deep gouges decorated the battle struck cliffs" It was raining like it had never rained before, somewhere far off a lightning could be seen.

Not even the rain could extinguish Cecil's hatred and anger. He would show everyone, he would have his revenge, and no one would hold him back. He would show this world the pain he had faced. He would set himself free. And most important of all: He would show his Highness his gratitude and finish things once and for all.

Cecil approached the center of the battle worn cliffs and noticed there was something sticking up from the ground. As he approached it he could see in a flash of lighting what it was. It was the sword that belonged to the Warrior of Light. This was too perfect. He would begin with his revenge right now.

"Cecil, what are you doing here?"

Cecil turned and saw the warrior standing on a cliff above him.

"Cecil, will you come back to us? Come to the light again like you did once before." Light said in his usual, cold, tone.

"No, I won't succumb under the rule of the weak god anymore! I will carve my path out of this world!" Cecil screamed to Light as the dark sword was formed into his hand.

"If you are truly this lost then I have no other way left then to protect my comrades and my god." Light replied and took a stance more fit for a battle.

Before Cecil even noticed it the black sky was filled with swords formed of light. There were thousands of them.

Cecil started to run. The ground behind him was shattered by the raining swords. Cecil dodged and blocked the swords desperately but they were all around. In the end the dark knight was ran into a corner and his left side was cut by two swords that impacted partially with each other, saving Cecil from any more serious injury.

Cecil rushed towards the Warrior of Light, who had jumped of the cliff, but he soon stopped on his tracks. He stared at the sword Light was wielding. It was the sword he had used to brandish during his path as a paladin. Light was using his own sword against him.

Light noticed Cecil's stare and said: "If you want this back then you have to abandon your path of darkness."

"Never! I don't need such a weak tool of false hope! I will crush it and you along with it!" Cecil yelled and ran towards the warrior again.

Light blocked Cecil's infuriated attack with ease and slashed his blade quickly in retaliation, though Cecil had already jumped few steps backwards in order to dodge the incoming attack.

The knights of light and dark swap strikes in an increasing intensity, until the only thing surrounding them was nigh instant slashes of swords, leaving only quick traces of light behind. The ferocity of their strikes was so great it started to cut and fragment even the ground around them, raising rocks to the air around them only to be cut to nothing from the raging duel.

The two continued their fierce fighting after suddenly Warrior of Light jumped in the air, throwing his shield down on his foe. Cecil quickly slashed the shield away with one burning slash but was too slow to save himself. Light had taken the chance and sent a broad swipe of a blade along Cecil's chest, throwing the dark knight in the air and leaving a trail of blood behind.

Cecil crashed to the fractured ground but there was no chance for even a second's silence. The earth erupted as a massive army of dark orbs rose from the ground and headed towards the Warrior of Light. The silent man dug the paladin sword deep into the ground and just before the blackness reached him he clove the sky, giving birth to a massive column of light that radiated all around the battle torn cliff evaporating the darkness released by the fallen warrior of cosmos.

"You and your wrath cannot defeat me, Cecil!" Warrior of Light yelled with his emotionless voice.

"I will have my revenge! It is all Cosmoses fault that I and my brother ended up into this cruel abomination of worlds! She will pay with her life!"Cecil screamed while an inferno of black fire surrounded him.

Lights eyes widened as he watched the power Cecil rushed towards him, the storm of fire scorching everything around him. The darkness of the flames even took over the flashes of light provided by the thunder. The black hellfire roared with such intensity that their deafening noise buried everything under their pressure.

The Warrior of Light rushed towards the booming darkness, exploding in light, radiating in his armor, his horns turning to point forward. The warrior sunk the blade in his hands to the ground, creating a shining ravine in his wake. Soon the whole man was surrounded by a light that seemed to even cleanse the black clouds in the sky. The warrior was completely enveloped in a massive wave of light.

The two forces clashed and created a spiraling explosion of pure darkness and light that erupted decimating most of the cliffs under its might and dissolving the clouds of the stormy sky. Finally the dance of positive and negative energies ended in one superior explosion that shook the whole area, making the earth collapse in many places around it and rendering the sky cloudless and dry.

Warrior of Light lied on his knees on the ground, panting heavily. He had survived most of the explosion with only minor damage, half of his helmet had been destroyed, his armor was full of cracks and there were multiple fragments missing and he had minor cuts on his face and body.

Behind him he heard screams of agony. They echoed in a tone of absolute despair.

As Warrior of Light approached the sound he saw a figure squirming in a puddle of blood and intestines: The whole right side of Cecil's torso had been blown away, his right eye seemed like it couldn't see, almost as if it had been burned, he was covered in blood all over and probably most of his bones were broken.

"I believe we can still heal you, it will take a very long time but with powerful magic you might even regain your arm. Cecil, tell me you haven't abandoned us completely."

Cecil stared towards Light, it was though as he had seen completely trough the man. Soon the screams started again as Cecil vomited a puddle of blood and pieces of organs.

Light could only hear bloody babbling from the mouth of the dark knight, he could recognize only few of the words like "Highness", "help" and "revenge".

Light stared at Cecil, who was crying and screaming to the air, for a while until deciding to follow the most merciful of options: in a quick movement he had pierced the body of the dark knight with the sword of a paladin.

As Warrior of Light left the place the dark, bloody and shattered armor around Cecil dissolved, revealing a pure white armor beneath it.

Cecil lied on the ground, dying, the rays of the sun moved to shine above him. Cecil's hand rose to the air, as if to grab that light to him. As Cecil's tear filled eyes prepared to shut with his last breaths he saw a figure of a beautiful woman with golden hair in the light, almost if it had been the incarnation of light herself. As the warmth covered Cecil while he drifted to the eternal sleep the woman said:

"Rest in peace my dear warrior, you may never feel this pain again."


End file.
